1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a process for parsing hierarchical lists and outlines from received information.
2. Description of Related Art
People record information in a variety of formats. Sometimes the information is recorded in paragraphs. In some cases, paragraphs are recorded in a hierarchical format in an outlined or bulleted form.
Computing systems have attempted to recognize the format in which people record information. This approach has resulted in computer recognition systems that parse information and attempt to reproduce its form for latter use or modification. Current systems do not adequately parse received information as desired. In many cases, the received information is incorrectly-parsed, thereby making a resulting hierarchical form unusable as the form needs to be edited by a user to achieve a desired form.
An improved parsing system and process are needed.